


Mirror Mirror

by Caffeineislifeblood (Dizzydodo)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydodo/pseuds/Caffeineislifeblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard tells Liara an old fairy tale as they prepare for one of the many gatherings Shepard loathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

Liara studied the image reflected in the glass, turning left and right to judge the full effect of the evening gown she had chosen. Shepard had been none too pleased about attending formal dinners hosted in her honor, but she understood the why and wherefore of it and had graciously bowed to the necessity. Unfortunately when Liara had chided her for not yet being dressed to attend, Shepard had disappeared, and there had been no sign of her since.

Liara was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the door opening and closing or the soft sound of bare feet on carpet; she caught Shepard's reflection in the mirror and began to smile, then noticed what she was critically lacking. "Shepard, we should have left twenty minutes ago, another ten and we are going to be late. You can hardly attend in your… altogether." Liara gestured helplessly, blushing despite herself.

Shepard slipped her arms about her waist, pulling her close and propping her chin on Liara's shoulder. "If you wanted to be on time then you really shouldn't have worn this dress." She pressed a kiss to the inside of her neck, moving up to her jawline slowly. Liara twisted away, finding that she couldn't turn from the mirror given Shepard's grip; she sighed in exasperation. "Shepard, we don't have the time."

"Why not?"

"Did you miss the part where I said it was in your honor? That means they can't start until you actually arrive."

"Then we won't be missing anything, will we?" Shepard pressed another kiss to the back of her neck, teeth nipping the ridge of her spine teasingly. Liara began to regret wearing an open-backed dress, she really should have known her lover would take the advantage; Shepard was a consummate tactician. Liara squirmed as Shepard's tongue snaked out to trace the indent of her spine, blowing softly onto the wetness left behind.

One of her hands traced slowly up Liara's front, pausing to cup a breast through the flimsy fabric of her gown. "Shepard." Liara began warningly; in response, Shepard bit down on her shoulder, the hand still hovering at her hip dipping lower now, insinuating itself between her thighs. She spread her legs unconsciously, responding to the teasing pressure against her will. Shepard's hand continued to move once more, tracing across her collarbone, up the line of her throat until she caught her chin, tilting it up to the light.

"I think, Doctor, there's a human tale I haven't yet told you. I think you would find it a valuable resource in your quest to understand my humble race." Shepard laved the bruise left by her teeth gently and Liara hissed at the caress.

"Perhaps later Shepard; truly I would love to hear it from you, but we are la-"

Shepard tilted her head to the side, catching her lips in a quick kiss, tongue tracing along the seam of her lips until she opened to the invasion willingly. Liara sighed as she Shepard's tongue exploring her mouth, hand ghosting back up her hip, a smooth nail running up the dip of her back until she arched forward unconsciously.

"I'm not too good at these sort of things, but I suppose it's not that different from writing a report. Do you remember how Terran fairy tales begin, Liara?"

Resigning herself to their inevitable tardiness, Liara at last gave in. "Very well."

"No. That's not it." Shepard's hand settled on her ass, kneading softly and Liara took a moment to appreciate the sensation before she spoke, Shepard's fingers pressing softly into the skin of her jaw as her palm pressed into the curve of her neck. "Once upon a time."

Shepard nearly purred with satisfaction, "That's the one."

She pressed the length of her body against her lover's, bringing her mouth to her ear; her warm breath sent tingles through Liara's entire frame. "I will tell you a story, and then if you're still of a mind to go, we will. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Liara murmured somewhat breathlessly.

"Once upon a time there was a queen." Shepard ran her hands up Liara's sides, her palms warm and firm against her curves. Her tongue slid out to tease along the ridges of her crest playfully as Liara leaned into her touch.

"A wickedly seductive queen vain enough to know she was undoubtedly the fairest in the land."

"Shepard." Liara protested faintly when Shepard's hands began to undo the stays at the back of her dress that had been such a hassle to fasten alone.

"Each morning when she woke she would go to the mirror she kept in her chambers."

Shepard peeled the gown from her shoulders, pressing lingering kisses to each inch of skin as it was exposed. Liara shuddered slightly, leaning her head back as she leaned forward to give Shepard greater access. She knew this was a bad idea, they were going to be horribly late, but she couldn't muster the will to turn and push Shepard away.

"It was a mirror that stood nearly as tall as she." Shepard smirked into the glass, gesturing at Liara as she reached forward to tilt the standing mirror at an angle. "Heavy and ornate, a lot like this one." Shepard tugged roughly when Liara tried to hold onto her dress, drawing it down to her hips as her fingertips pushed beneath the fabric to tease the sensitive flesh. She noted Liara's rising blush and followed it with little nips, licking at the abused skin carefully.

"Only it was magic, and whenever she asked a question it was forced to tell her the truth."

"Mirrors don't speak, Shepard."

"This one does; that's why it's magic. Now hush." Shepard bit into the skin of her shoulder as she pulled the dress the rest of the way from her and cast it away.

"Shepard!" Liara yelped. She caught her mouth in a kiss, stifling any protests she had meant to make, sucking at her lower lip before she finally pulled away.

"So the queen would stand before this mirror each day, strip the clothes from her delectable body and take her breasts in her hands."

Liara shut her eyes as Shepard took her hands, guiding them up to her breasts and gesturing for her to take them in her palm. Liara gasped when she felt a sharp tug at her nipple followed by a soothing caress. "Open your eyes, Liara."

Liara swallowed, opening her eyes slowly, certain she must be blushing all over; she could feel the heat of it spreading throughout her entire body. Shepard's hands covered hers, thumbs rubbing slow circles around her nipples as Shepard spoke again. "And she would whisper to the mirror in that husky voice, "Magic mirror in my hand-"

"I thought you said it was a standing mirror."

"You're thinking too much", Shepard growled, shifting her hips against Liara's distractingly. "As I was saying, 'Magic mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?"

Shepard's hands left her breasts to trail down her hips, one of her hands pushing into Liara's stomach as the other descended lower. Liara tried to rock up onto the balls of her feet as the palm of Shepard's other hand rubbed against her center teasingly, fingers curling into her slit and tickling at the nub concealed there. Shepard spoke over Liara's gasp, "And every morning the mirror would reply, "My queen, you are the fairest in the land 'tis true. In all the world there is not another as lovely as you."

"Do all mirrors speak in verse?" It was all she could do to keep her voice steady as Shepard continued her ministrations

"They do when I am telling the story."

Liara gasped as Shepard's callused thumb moved down to circle her clit, "Look. Look at us."

Panting, Liara tried to focus her gaze to focus on their reflection. Her pale blue skin against Shepard's white; Shepard's arm moving to circle her waist as her fingers pushed into her center. Liara's eyelids were too heavy to stay open for any length of time, but when they drifted shut Shepard stopped.

Liara whimpered, rocking her hips against Shepard's fingers pleadingly, "You have to watch, Liara."

She forced her eyes open and Shepard began again, thumb spreading her wetness as she sank two fingers into her and scissored them. Liara gasped, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to remain upright. "Don't worry, you won't fall." Shepard murmured into the hollow of her throat, Liara grabbed at Shepard's hips, holding her close as she moved on her fingers, desperately trying to force her deeper, but still Shepard continued to tease.

"Was there any more?" Liara choked out.

Shepard laughed softly against her skin, "Nothing important."

"Oh. Are you going to tell me?"

Shepard caught her eyes in the mirror, smiling roguishly. "Perhaps some other time."

Shepard's hands moved up her waist once more, one slipping behind to run up her spine until Liara leaned forward to brace herself against the frame of the mirror. She groaned when Shepard stopped once more, then sighed with relief when she felt Shepard's thigh insinuating itself between her legs. The fabric of her pants was rough against her exposed skin and Liara ground into it, frantically seeking release. She caught Shepard's eyes in the mirror, compelled to maintain eye contact even as she reached her peak, bucking against Shepard's leg.

Shepard's hand pushed between her shoulder blades, forcing her to bend toward the mirror until she felt the shock of the cool glass against her nipples. Liara rested her head against the glass, watching the puff of breath in the reflection. Shepard moved back from her, hips bracketing her as her fingers plunged into her once more from behind. Liara keened when Shepard withdrew her touch once more only to slip her fingers into her lover's gasping mouth, panting with excitement as Liara licked and nibbled at her fingers.

"You're gorgeous, Liara." She shifted to push Liara harder against the mirror, fingers returning to their work.

"Shepard, please."

"Please what, love?"

"Please finish me."

Liara could see the surprise on Shepard's face, normally she required more coaxing before she would state her desire so bluntly, but tonight she was desperate and not of a mind to play any longer. She watched Shepard debating whether she was going to be merciful, her final decision and trembled as Shepard pushed a third finger into her, thumb moving roughly over her clit until she shuddered and gasped, sliding down to the floor in Shepard's protective arms.

Shepard ran soothing kisses down the length of her spine, one hand massaging the small of her back, "You still think we can make it to that party on time."

"No, not at this point."

She could hear the smirk in Shepard's voice as she asked, "Do you still want to?"

Liara smiled, rolling over and pulling Shepard to her for a hard kiss. "No. You're not dressed for the occasion anyway." She plucked idly at the buttons of Shepard's shirt, "I think you had best tell me the rest of that story, Shepard. And then we'll see what the mirror has to say of you."

"Thought you said mirrors couldn't speak?"

"I've encountered empirical evidence to the contrary, but further testing is required."

"Dr. T'Soni, are you trying to seduce me with science?"

"Is it working?"

"Damnably well."


End file.
